


As Long As You Follow

by Sheselectric



Series: All for Us [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheselectric/pseuds/Sheselectric
Summary: Meeting his father and having a wedding.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: All for Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448041
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of you into weddings. Didn't know I was into weddings, but apparently I am lol. 
> 
> As always, can be read as a stand-alone or you can check out previous works in the series to get the bigger picture. 
> 
> Tags refer to the entire work (so if you don't see something in Part 1, it will show up in Part 2).

Castis was a peculiar man.

No matter how many times she’d heard Garrus talk about him, the reality hit differently with the man sitting rigidly in front of her—hands crossed on the table and mandibles pulled tight to his face.

Shepard couldn’t blame him. She imagined that learning his only son would be getting married to a human must had been quite a shock, even if their courtship had been going on for years now.

She shot him a small smile, but received no visible reaction.

“All right,” Garrus said as he approached their table with drinks. “Shepard,” he said as he put one in front of her. “Dad,” he put another one down and even though his voice was encouraging, she could sense a hint of nervousness.

Then he sat down next to her, hands curled nervously on his lap. She almost reached out to hold them, but stopped herself—she didn't know whether this kind of physical contact was welcomed under the circumstances.

Instead, she took a sip of her drink, looking over the Citadel’s vista. The original plan was to visit Palaven, but Garrus eventually pushed for “a neutral meeting ground." She didn’t dare ask whether it was his father that seeded that idea in his head.

“So,” Castis spoke finally, making Garrus straighten in his seat. “A wedding.”

The word lingered in the air for a few seconds.

“Yes,” Garrus said and Shepard nodded encouragingly. He cleared his throat. “We’re in the middle of planning. Still much to do, but, well, we hoped to get you in on it.”

Castis hummed deep in his chest as he leaned in their direction.

“Can’t say I wasn’t expecting that,” he said and took a sip out of his glass. “Commander,” he looked straight at her, “I have a great respect for what you did during the war. If not for you, none of us would be here to have this… conversation.”

She could see Garrus’s mandibles tightening as he waited for this father to continue. “I just don’t know you as a person,” he continued and Garrus let out the smallest hiss.

Castis took another sip from his glass.

“Well, that’s why you’re here, dad,” Garrus said, punctuating every word.

“Indeed,” his father answered and then sighed. “I have something to do,” he slowly stood up from his chair. “I will see you both at dinner.”

As soon as he left the table, Garrus turned in her direction, his hand reaching for hers.

“I’m sorry, Shepard,” he said. “He’s always been like this.”

She squeezed his hand. She knew Castis wasn’t against them—not really—he was just by-the-book kind of man. The distrust was natural. Still, she wished she could comfort Garrus in some way. He was taking it way harder than she was.

“He’s heard of me but he’s never met me,” she said as she leaned in his direction. “I think it’s normal he has some doubts.”

“I’ve never had any doubts about you,” he answered quickly and the corner of her lips curled.

Garrus never missed a chance to remind her why she loved him so much.

She rested her head on his arm, hoping that a quiet moment would make him feel better. He sighed, taking a sip from his glass, and then pulled up his omni-tool. His mandibles twitched.

“Don’t you need to meet Liara?” He asked and she laughed softly.

“Keeping tabs on my calendar, Vakarian?”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

“Just reminding you that this wedding can’t go forward without a _dress_ ,” he planted a Turian kiss on the top of her head.

He was right as much as Shepard tried to prolong the time before dress-fitting. It was not her stage. She was barely ever out of her military uniform and she _definitely_ did not like dresses. She shuddered at the memory of the leathery nightmare Alliance tried to put her in once upon a time.

“I’ll see you at dinner then,” she said while standing up.

The moment she did, she could see the tension returning to his body. She really hoped he’d feel more relaxed after their evening with Castis.

~

The dress shop was in the nicest part of the Presidium markets and Shepard felt dizzy as she thought of the prices. As if reading her mind, Liara placed a hand on her arm, whispering as they walked in.

“Don't worry, Shepard. The Shadow Broker has taken care of it.”

Shepard shook her head, laughing quietly.

“Why would a wedding dress merchant do anything for the Shadow Broker?” She asked and Liara offered her an elusive smile.

“You’d be surprised by the amount of people who owe him something.”

She led Shepard deeper into the store, the opulence of some dresses making her head spin. As they stood in front of a particularly extravagant one, an Asari appeared by their side, a datapad firmly in her hands.

“That’s a very popular model,” she said. “I believe it would look stunning on you.”

Liara chuckled as Shepard took a firm step back from the stand, her eyes darting to look at anything but the dress in front of them.

“I’m not sure this what I’m looking for,” she said diplomatically. “Maybe something simpler?”

“Simple and elegant,” Liara added and the Asari looked into her datapad.

“Like this?”

She showed them a short list of dresses that seemed more agreeable and after hearing Shepard’s choices, invited them to the dressing rooms. Liara settled on the sofa, one of the attendants providing her with a generous glass of champagne while two more carried the dresses inside. Shepard sighed and plopped next to her.

“I have a feeling you’re enjoying this more than I do,” she said.

“It’s not every day your friend is trying on wedding dresses,” Liara said while taking a sip.

“Miss,” one of the attendants called, “we’re ready for you.”

The first dress wasn’t _it_ —Shepard knew as soon as she put it on. Still, she walked out, attempting a small twirl to show the gown from every angle.

Liara’s face was saying it all. “It’s maybe a bit too… Geometric?” She attempted a diplomatic assessment, but all it did was make Shepard laugh.

“I don’t like it either,” she said before returning to the dressing room.

The next two dresses weren’t any good either. Or maybe they were, but Shepard simply wasn’t made for wearing them—she wasn’t used to the look of luxurious wedding gowns that hugged her in the weirdest places.

By the fourth one, she started to think that maybe she should ask Garrus to marry in their military clothing. And as she was ready to give up hope, the attendant brought in one more dress, offering it to her with an apologetic look. Shepard assumed it was due to the modest cut, but it was exactly what she wanted.

The gown was simple—creamy white color with long sleeves and the hug shoulder neckline—and putting it on made Shepard feel as if she was finally back in her own skin. She stepped out and Liara’s smile when she saw it ensured her this was the one.

“Shepard, you look beautiful,” she said.

“You think? Because I think I really like it,” she turned towards the mirror to look at herself again.

“That’s the one,” Liara assured her with a dreamy voice. “Do you want me to send a picture to Tali? She seemed really upset that she couldn’t be here for this.”

Shepard nodded her head. She wished Tali was around, but Rannoch wouldn’t just rebuild itself and if a choice had to be made, she preferred Tali made it to the wedding. 

“Sent,” Liara said and then approached her. “Now, we just need to find the shoes.”

Shepard sighed.

~

When she entered the restaurant later that evening, Garrus and Castis were already seated. And deep in the conversation it seemed.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she joined them, “it took longer than expected.”

Castis looked her up and down, hands crossed on the table. He didn’t say anything.

“Did you find the dress?” Garrus leaned in her direction, but didn’t touch her—she now knew for certain that an open show of feelings was a no-no around Turian in-laws. Or maybe it was just Garrus and his father.

“I did, actually,” she said.

“Show me,” he tried for his voice to be as collected as possible, but the pang of excitement showed through.

“I don’t think I can,” she offered him an apologetic smile. “There’s an old human tradition that says the groom can’t see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony.”

Castis’s mandibles twitched and she wondered whether it was in disapproval or interest. If the latter, it was a good sign.

They ordered their food, the conversation flowing from the subject of their wedding to the Palaven politics. Shepard assumed it was because of Garrus’s role in the hierarchy, and even though she wasn’t an expert on Turian relationships, she could tell that Castis was _very_ eager to judge whether his son was doing a good enough of a job.

When their meals came, the subject switched to Shepard’s job with the Alliance. The questions were respectable, but she knew each answer was carefully scrutinized—the fact that Garrus was aware of as well, for he carefully observed each of Castis’s hums and twitches.

Then his father decided to inquire about their life plans. He was clearly not interested in the finer details of their relationship—which Shepard appreciated—but as with every other subject he breached, here too lied a chance to judge whether he approved.

And even though he was clearly vary of her, she decided she really liked him. He commanded respect in a way that few people had and she could see some of him in Garrus—as much as he liked to deny it.

When they were saying goodbyes that night, she was sure their relationship would only warm up with time, but Garrus seemed tense.

“I need a drink,” he said as soon as they got back to their apartment.

He poured himself a generous glass of Turian whisky, taking a long sip as he leaned on the counter.

_Not the best sign._

Shepard approached him slowly and put a hand on his back. “Are you all right?” She asked and he took another sip.

“Yeah, I’m just…,” he shook his head, “I think I need to tinker with my rifle.”

He bopped his head into hers quickly and left, hand clasped firmly around the glass. Shepard stood in place for a few seconds, eventually deciding to focus on something else. She knew he needed his alone time.

She sat in her office, a long list of e-mails flashing before her eyes. There was one from Tali—crazily long and with a ton of pictures attached—first discussing the wedding dress, and then describing the progress of her home-building. The last part made Shepard smile. Tali deserved a place to call her own. 

The rest of her inbox was Alliance correspondence, doing little to distract her from worries about Garrus. She started to think that maybe she missed some clues; some cultural context that suggested things were going worse than she thought. She wasn’t an anxious person by nature, but the thought that something as important as his father’s approval could stand in the way of their marriage made her stomach churn.

Shepard headed to the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would wash some of her worries away. She undressed and then stepped in the cabin, closing her eyes as the hot water started to run down her body. Her muscles seemed to relax almost instantly. 

Suddenly, two strong arms closed around her waist and the corners of her lips turned.

“Feeling better?” She asked and Garrus sighed in her arm, the little rumble of his subharmonics sending a shiver down her spine.

“I don’t understand why he’s like this,” he murmured and she turned around to face him. She stroked his mandible reassuringly, her eyes searching his. “I’ve always tried to make him proud,” he said. “Great Castis Vakarian, how could I not want him to approve of what I do.”

Garrus tighten his grip around her, a small rumble escaping his chest.

“Does he not approve of us?” She asked softly and his mandibles twitched.

“No, he does,” he stroked her back, “but he makes it _really_ hard. Why couldn’t he just say so? Why do I always have to jump through hoops for him to be happy?”

Shepard figured he needed to vent and she let him, hugging closer into his body as he spoke.

“Before you came we were talking of my new position. He doesn’t like how I do things,” his voice was lower now, pent-up irritation coming to the surface. “We saved this goddamned galaxy from the Reapers and he still thinks I need his guidance.”

He sighed. “And this water is scolding hot, Shepard, what the hell,” he reached to lower the temperature and she chuckled quietly.

“I see what you mean,” she said while placing her hands on his chest, “but you can’t change him, Garrus. All you can control is how you react to his behavior.”

He was quiet for a second, his talons twitching as he sat on her response.

“You were always the level-headed one,” he said eventually and slowly bopped his forehead on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a small kiss on his mouth plate. He tightened his grip.

“You know, I was actually going to shower before you stepped in,” she said teasingly and he laughed.

“Well, let me help,” he answered, his voice lower as he reached for a sponge.

He dosed it in shower gel and she stepped back, allowing him better access to her body. Garrus started with her neck, humming quietly as he slid the sponge down her arm. He scrubbed her skin slowly, his eyes following every move of his hand, and a wave of heat spread down her body. 

“So,” he murmured as he moved to her other arm, “you can’t show me the dress, but I imagine it’s nice.”

Garrus placed a hand on her hip and pulled her a bit closer, the sponge traveling in the valley between her breasts. “Then again, I can’t imagine it looks better than this.”

He dropped the sponge, his talons replacing its place. He slid them down her stomach, her muscles spasming as he got to her groins. 

“I think you’ll _really_ like it,” she whispered and his hand slipped between her legs, turning her last word into a soft moan.

Garrus took a step closer and placed his other hand on the small of her back. She looked at him and the predatory lust in his eyes made her shiver—she wanted to make him feel good.

She placed a small kiss on his mouth plate, enjoying a small grunt that it elicited form his mouth and then moved her lips lower. To his mandible.

Lower.

To his neck.

Lower.

To his chest.

He rumbled deep in his chest and slid one of his talons inside her, making her gasp. Her hand traveled down to his shaft and she wrapped her fingers around him, watching as his eyes closed only to stare at her with brutal intensity seconds later.

Garrus appointed a rhythm—quick and punishing as he drove in and out of her and she matched him, watching as his mandibles tightened around his face. The cabin filled with moans and grunts, none of them wanting to give in until he pushed her hard into the wall.

Her back slid down the wet surface and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her with ease and teasing at her entrance as his eyes locked with hers. Shepard jerked her hips in a quiet invitation—the heat between her legs almost unbearable—and he obliged, sliding in so slowly she thought she wouldn’t handle it.

She wrapped her legs around him tighter, losing herself in how he felt. A shiver ran down her spine. The heat of him mixed with the hot water running down her body, and every thrust brought her closer to the edge.

Garrus nuzzled into her neck, his tongue traveling on the sensitive skin and her body tensed under the touch. She could feel the release building; heavy and intense as she slid up and down the wet wall, her muscles closing around him.

She listened to his grunts, each punctuating a hard, deep thrust and before long she was crashing around him. The wave of pleasure rocked her body and he slid out, gasping as his own peak soon followed.

Garrus put her on the ground, arm wrapped protectively around her waist so she wouldn’t slip and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“The water bill’s going to be insane,” he said and she punched him in the arm.

He erupted in laughter. “Here, let me _really_ help you this time,” he said as he reached for the sponge and Shepard had no choice but to oblige.


	2. Part 2

“The hair,” Miranda said as she stepped between Liara and Shepard. “You’ll ruin her hair.”

They were an hour away from the wedding and the tension was high –- so high Shepard wished they opted for a quiet ceremony instead. Miranda took the veil from Liara’s hands and placed it gently on top of Shepard’s head.

“I’m not sure it looks good,” she said as she worked the strands. “What do you think?”

“Aw, the cheerleader didn’t get it right on the first try,” Jack mused from the corner, legs plopped on the table in front of her. “How sad.”

She gave Miranda a mean smile and Liara shook her head in disapproval.

“It looks good,” she said with encouragement. “You’re doing a way better job than I was.”

Miranda worked on it for a few more seconds before stepping away to let Shepard see. She looked in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize the woman in the reflection. The gown, the soft makeup, the veil in her hair –- it really was happening and her heart fluttered at the thought.

Shepard never thought herself to be a romantic, especially not dreaming of her ‘big day’ romantic, but she guessed that the right man was all it took.

“I’m just about done with…” She could hear Tali entering the room. “Shepard.” She approached her quickly. “You look amazing.”

She gently touched the veil and then hugged into Shepard, her voice cracking. “Keelah, you really look beautiful.”

“Don’t go soft on me, Tali,” she joked while trying to hold back her own emotions.

Jack scoffed. “All right, who wants a drink? I can’t sit through a sappy wedding without a drink.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, but Tali and Liara both joined her for a glass. Shepard figured they were all in the mood for celebration –- they deserved to take the edge off.

“You’re stressed,” Miranda said quietly and Shepard gave her a small smile.

“A bit,” she said. “Never thought I’d find myself in this position.”

“That’s natural.” Miranda touched her arm encouragingly. “And you deserve this, Shepard. I’m happy for you.”

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang and Wrex stepped in, looking completely lost as he looked at them.

“Huh.” He scratched his head. “I thought this was a toilet.”

Tali shook her head. “How could you possibly think this was a toilet?”

“I don’t know.” He walked further into the room. “You look good, Shepard,” he said and patted her on the back. “A bit soft maybe, but Garrus is probably into that.” He let out a hearty laugh and Jack snorted under her nose.

Shepard gave them a side-eye. “How is he?” She asked. “Everything all right?”

Wrex wandered to the table, Jack pouring him a full glass that he downed in one go.

“Remember that stick he’s worked out of his ass?” He got another glass. “Well, he’s worked it back in.”

“Don’t worry, Shepard,” Liara said preemptively. “He’s just nervous. It’s normal.”

“I sure hope so,” Shepard mused as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror once more.

The clock was ticking and the wedding was just a few steps away. She took a deep breath.

~

Garrus stood by the altar, his entire body stiff from stress. He knew there was nothing to be worried about -– no fear that Shepard would change her mind -– but the grandness of the event did something to his insides. If he had a choice, they would have eloped somewhere far away, but he knew that having friends around was important for her.

And what was important for Shepard, was important for him.

He looked around the room, familiar faces smiling at him, and his father seated in the first row; calm and finally content with the decision of the wedding. Garrus swallowed hard and closed his eyes, counting the time until her arrival.

They snapped back open when he heard shuffling –- all the guests standing and obstructing his view. But then, he saw her.

She was walking down the alley, smiling awkwardly as she passed people by, and he thought she never looked more endearing. The knot in his stomach loosened almost instantly and he could feel his muscles relax as she got closer.

The stress was gone, replaced with quiet excitement as he extended his hand and she took it to join him at the altar.

“Looking good, Vakarian,” she whispered and his mandibles clicked in joy.

“You don’t look too bad either,” he said and she laughed quietly as they stood in front of the official.

“Dearly beloved, we gathered here today…,” he started but Garrus hardly paid attention to the words.

He was entirely focused on Shepard’s face -- cheeks reddened in excitement and corners of her lips curled -- and he could feel his own heart beating fast.

The official said her name and something glimmered in her eyes. Garrus knew what she’d say, but hearing her _I do_ made heart stop in his chest, only to start beating frantically as she reached out to him.

Her hands looped around his neck, fastening the dog tag they custom-made for each other. He took a deep breath as the official called out his name.

“I do,” he said with the greatest conviction of his life and she smiled widely.

He put the dog tag over her neck among excited whispers and the official smiled as he looked at them.

“You may now kiss the bride,” he said and Garrus gently scooped Shepard in his arms, pressing his mouth plates into her lips as the room erupted in cheers and whistles.

They walked down the aisle, his stomach doing flips.

He really was a lucky man.

~

“Son.” Castis patted Garrus on the arm. “Mrs. Vakarian.” He nodded his head in her direction. “It was a nice ceremony. I think you two are a good match.”

“Thank you, sir,” Shepard said as he passed her a gift. “We’re glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” She could’ve sworn he winked as he made way for the next set of guests.

Shepard squeezed Garrus’s hand and tip-toed to whisper in his ear. “Should we tell him I’m keeping my name?"

He laughed quietly as he squeezed her hand back.

“Maybe later.”

The next in line were Liara and Tali, with Wrex and Grunt crowded behind them.

“It was beautiful,” Tali said, her voice cracking. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Come on, Tali,” Garrus teased, “wouldn’t flag you for a crier.”

She scoffed.

“Anyway,” Liara joined in to defuse the situation, “here’s our gift. It really was a beautiful ceremony.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wrex bulldogged his way between Liara and Tali. “If you pyjaks are done being sentimental,” he patted Garrus’s back hard enough for him to stumble, “we should drink to that.”

“Gotta say, I’m getting really hungry,” Grunt chimed in and Shepard couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just a few more minutes,” she said and directed them to the tables.

There were more guests to thank for their good wishes, all her friends included. Jack, Miranda, Joker -- even Samara, who usually avoided social gatherings, made her appearance. Afterward, Garrus and she made their way to dinner, taking the central table and talking quietly as they observed the doings of their guests.

It was good. Peaceful. She and the man he loved, and all the people she cared about. Maybe she _was_ sentimental after all.

“Ekhem.” Wrex cleared his throat loudly as he stood up from the table.

“Spirits no,” Garrus muttered and Shepard chuckled under her breath. “Don’t let him make a toast.”

“I think it’s too late for that,” she mused as she watched Wrex fill his glass to the brim.

“I may be the oldest thing in this room,” he started, “so it seems only fitting I should make the toast.”

Shepard watched as both Liara and Tali covered their faces with their hands while Jack sprawled in her chair with amusement written on her face.

“Gotta say, when I first realized you two were together, I couldn’t comprehend being with someone so squishy. Yes, I’m talking about you Garrus,” he said and the room erupted in laughter.

“Yet you two made it work. And I hate to say it, but you may actually be good for each other.” Grunt chuckled as he listened to his words. “I don’t know about the future, may not be easy with someone as cunning as a Turian,” he said and Garrus laughed heartily, “but for now I toast to the two of my friends.” He raised his glass. “Especially if they provide free alcohol.”

He chugged from his glass as others lifted theirs. “Now.” He poured himself another one. "Let’s get this party started.”

Garrus stood from his seat as Wrex sat down, his mandibles clicking in amusement.

“Thank you, Wrex. Charming as ever,” he said with a tease. “If no-one else wants to embarrass me, it might be the time for the first dance.”

Someone in the crowd whistled and Shepard swallowed hard. She knew it was all good fun and, most importantly, that they trained for this, but she was still afraid of screwing up in front of all of her guests.

Garrus extended his hand with the soft encouragement in his eyes and pleasant heat spread down her body as she took it.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered as they walked to the dancefloor. “I lead and you follow.”

A gentle shiver ran down her spine. She always found his confidence attractive.

When the music started, she let him carry her away in his arms. It seemed surprisingly easy or maybe she just didn’t care whether she lost rhythm, because her eyes locked on his and it was all that mattered.

Garrus twirled her on the dancefloor with ease, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, and the heat of his body making her head spin. When he leaned her body back, his mandibles clicking as his gaze traveled to her neck, her heart started beating in an unsteady rhythm. Were she less reasonable of a person, she’d drag him out the room there and then.

The final notes of the piece played and Garrus pulled her to his face, placing a small kiss on the top of the forehead. Her cheeks were red as they bowed to the crowd.

“It wasn’t that bad now, was it?” He purred in her ear and Shepard smiled.

“I hope you will lead this well later tonight,” she said and watched his mandibles tighten around his face. “Now, let’s get this party going.”

~

Garrus was sipping on his drink and listening to the drunken conversation of Tali and Jack, but his eyes kept traveling to the dance-floor. Shepard was wedged between Liara and Wrex, her movements not fitting either of them.

He snickered as he watched her dance clumsily, but then her gaze landed on him and the intensity of it made him swallow hard. Suddenly, the place seemed too hot and he finished his drink in one gulp before standing up.

He just needed some fresh air -– something to take his mind off things they _definitely_ shouldn’t be doing while their wedding party raged on. Garrus walked through the crowd of guests and out to the vast terrace, breathing in heavily. It was a nice, breezy night, but the crispy air didn’t help.

His thoughts wandered back to when he was still a young man and the idea of marrying seemed just about laughable. He couldn’t comprehend back then how people would stay together for decades on end –- where was the passion? The thrill?

It wasn’t until he met Shepard that he understood. It had been years now and her presence was as titillating as when he first met her.

Garrus sighed, uncomfortable with his own arousal, and walked back into the building and then to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes alert and predatory, and then he turned on the sink to splash himself with cold water. It wouldn’t work, of course. He just picked on Shepard doing that and decided that maybe the _intention_ of the act would change something.

He dried his hands and stepped out of the bathroom only to stumble into Shepard.

“Hey,” he mumbled in surprise, but she just winked as her hand wrapped around his and she dragged him to one of the rooms. “What are we doing?” He asked as the doors closed behind them.

“I’ve been thinking about this the entire evening,” she said before pulling on the laps of his suit and pressing her lips into his plates.

Her kiss was hot and with a slight tang of alcohol, and it ended way too soon. He rumbled quietly when she stepped back.

“Can’t say I didn’t enjoy this, Shepard, but the _guests_ ,” he said even though he could feel the arousal pulsing in his groins.

One of them had to be smart about this. They were the couple of the evening and he was already gone too long. Risking someone looking for them and walking into…

Shepard pressed her body into his, her heat radiating through his suit and turning his thoughts into an intangible slur. Spirits, she smelled amazing.

“We’ll be quick,” she whispered while nudging his mandible with her nose. “Very quick,” her hands traveled up his chest and to the neck, fingers massaging the sensitive skin.

Garrus all but purred at the touch.

“Shepard,” he rumbled with the last pang of common sense he had, “these doors don’t even lock.”

Instead of answering, Shepard pushed him hard into the wall and he was done for. His primal instincts kicked in and he drove his talons into her hips, pulling her tight to his body.

“If anybody walks in on us, Shepard,” he said while sliding his hands up her body, “you’ll pay for this later.”

She shivered under his touch, her lips opening slightly as he leaned in. But instead of kissing her, he turned her around in one swift movement, pressing her face-front to the wall.

Shepard gasped, but he could sense her excitement -– the way goosebumps rose on her skin as her back arched in the need for contact.

Garrus lifted the hem of her dress, his eyes fixated on her long, strong legs, and he slid his hand under the thin fabric of her underwear. He was welcomed by the familiar heat, his talon dipping into her and eliciting a small moan.

And _that_ scent –- Spirits, it was making his mind go haywire. He started sliding in and out of her in a quick rhythm as he worked on his suit.

When he did, he retracted his hand and pressed her body into his in a primal need to feel her close. Garrus knew they were short on time –- each second bringing them closer to the inevitable walk-in by one of their guests –- but he always liked to savor that small moment of urgency before he’d take her.

Her hips jerked in his direction and he answered her silent plea by sliding her underwear to the side and finally pressing in. Shepard tensed momentarily before her body went soft, another quiet moan escaping her lips.

Garrus rumbled in his chest as he started moving, her hips pressing harder into him with every thrust. He placed one of his hands on her hip while the other rested on the wall and with his footing just right, he could really let loose.

His thrusts were punishing –- deep and hard and the way her body retracted around him made his stomach churn.

How did she always feel so good?

He let the pleasure run down his body, heavy and all-consuming, and he hissed quietly when he could her breathing becoming ragged.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his body while leaning into her ear. “Like it, Shepard?” He asked, his voice low from desire and she shivered against him.

One of his hands traveled down between her legs, stroking her in the rhythm of his thrusts. The closeness of his own orgasm reminded him of where they were and how much time had passed, and the tension made him pick up the pace.

But he couldn’t deny the thrill of it either, his eyes darting to the door time and again, the adrenaline mixed with pleasure covering his skin in hot prickles. Then he looked at Shepard, her eyes closed shut and mouth opened slightly--the pang of pleasure on her features threatening to finish him.

He drove in hard, his muscles spasming as her body pulled him in. Spirits. He wanted to finish inside; to look--to _see_ how he filled her. He wanted to feel her body trembling around him as he reached his own peak.

His mind was a hazy mess of desire, but he knew he had to stop himself; to push her just a little bit harder. One more thrust. And one more until her body tremored with pleasure, a gasp escaping her lips as she clenched around him.

He slid out squarely before his own release happened, shaking his body as he finished, and then exhaled deeply before stepping away.

“See,” Shepard gasped as she started pulling her underwear up, “no-one walked in on us.”

“They might have though,” he said while drying himself. He looked at her smirking. “You may want to, uh, refresh before going back.”

For a brief second, her expression was puzzled. Then, she understood.

“Would some of our guests… know?”

“They would.”

Garrus placed a kiss on the top of her head before going to refresh himself. When he came back to the hall, the guests seemed none the wiser about their absence, either too drunk or too involved in their own conversations to notice. He sighed in relief.

“Well.” Someone patted him hard on the back. “Never thought you couldn’t keep it in your pants, Garrus.”

Wrex was standing next to him, drunk and with a shit-eating grin.

“I don’t know what you’re…” He started but Wrex laughed, his loudness levels turning heads.

“Yeah, yeah.” Wrex patted him again. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

He disappeared in a crowd and Shepard took his place, smiling as she took Garrus’s hand.

“What did Wrex say?” She whispered to him.

“Nothing much,” he answered and laughed quietly to himself.

He would _not_ live this one down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's that on Shakarian wedding. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
